Azure gold
by Hiarashi
Summary: A multi-chapter i'm starting on between two of the dragons. Yaoi pairing- Shin ah/Zeno. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona…doesn't stop me from expressing my love for an unloved pairing!

words used: Shiroi hebi = white snake

Hime-sama = princess

Seiryuu = blue dragon

* * *

"Wait…stop!"

The party turned around to find a staggering and slightly out of breath Kija. Hak smirked at this. "Tired already, Shiroi hebi?"

Kija glared daggers at the dark-haired man. "I'm not tired! I just.."

"Kija? Have you not been sleeping well again?" A softer voice spoke and Kija turned towards the owner and his red-haired master.

"Forgive me, Yona Hime-sama. I've failed you again, haven't I?" Yona shook her head and smiled at this.

"You have not. I'm glad you told me. I truthfully have wanted a rest myself for a while." Her face continued to glow which in turn made Kija's turn a deep crimson. It was then Yoon spoke up.

"A man in the last town we were in gave me a map of the a few places surrounding the area. It's a bit outdated but if it's right; we should be coming up on a town within an hour's walk that contains a hot spring. We have a little income right now from the medicine I've sold so we should be able to take a break there." Ao climbed upon Yoon's shoulder as he spoke and began to clean himself. Yoon brushed him off and he scurried back over to the shoulder of Shin-ah. Zeno then jumped upon the back of Shin-ah, startling him, in a piggyback fashion.

"Yay! A town! Zeno is hungry! Let's eat first when we get there!"

"Hmm…I wonder what 'other' accommodations could be in the town." Jae-ha gave his trademark smile and wink that had everyone who caught on rolling their eyes.

"Well, I suppose we'll know what kind of town it is when we get there." Hak replied calmly. "I'd like to check out their shops and see what weapons they have anyhow."

"Well then!" Yoon announced. "It's decided. Let's head for the next town a rest up!"

XvX

"These rooms are lovely! It's too bad they couldn't be connected though." Yona set down her quiver in the corner of the room and sat down on a small chair in the corner. Yoon shook his head folded his arms.

"Well, it's not like I could afford connected rooms. I was lucky to even get us two rooms! Thankfully there is two double futons in each so that should be enough for all of us. Honestly, if we didn't have so many people in our group this wouldn't…"

BANG! The door slammed open and in walked in Hak and Kija. "Better make the bed, Shiroi hebi is dying."

Kija fumed at this. "I'm perfectly fine now thank you very much! In fact, I just got back from the hot spring and it really helped." The rest of the dragons followed in.

"It was actually pretty nice." Jae-ha commented. Yona turned her attention to him.

"Oh? You went too?"

"Indeed." He took both of her hands at this. "If you'd like, we can go together. I wouldn't mind a second trip if it's with y…" Hak stepped in and placed his hands on both of their faces comically pushing them apart.

"I don't think she's going anywhere alone with you. Not if I have anything to say about it." At this, Yona turned her attention to Hak.

"Did you want to go together then, Hak?" A flicker in Hak's face and the embarrassment was replaced with a smirk.

"If that's what the princess truly wants, then I…"

"Ohhhh! Zeno wants to go to the hot spring! We should go!"

Yona immediately turned away from a crushed Hak and toward Zeno. "You want to go too, Zeno?"

"Yes! Zeno hasn't been to one of those in a loooong time!"

Jae-ha stepped in front of the defeated Hak, taking a bit of pride in it. "I should warn you, they only have enough room for two at a time so not everyone can go at once."

"Oh!" Yona exclaimed. "That's alright. I was actually thinking of resting up here a bit before going. Zeno, did you want Hak to go with y…"

"Zeno wants to go with Seiryuu!"

An almost odd quietness filled the room and Yoon cleared his throat nervously while it was Jae-ha that spoke first. "Him? I don't think he's going to want to go…" Hak followed suite since he was standing right next to Shin-ah.

"He won't even take this thing off." he began to reach for Shin-ah's mask, whom back away and hid behind Yona which was off to everyone since he was much taller and looked ridiculous doing so. It was then Yona turned her attention to Shin-ah and spoke.

"Shin-ah…I think it would be good for you. You should go with Zeno. He really wants you to go." She smiled at him and after a few moments, he nodded and approached Zeno whom cheered and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out. Ao retreated from Shin-ah's shoulder and onto Yona's and began to curl up and sleep. "I guess even Ao is a bit tired. I'm going to rest up then if that's alright."

"Alright, I'm going to head into town and do some shopping" Yoon replied. Jae-ha nodded.

"I'm going into town as well. Coming along, Kija-kun?" He winked jokingly as Kija gave him an angry glare before turning to Yona.

"Hime-sama, I'll be in the other room if you need me; I'm going to rest up as well." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Kija, I will let you know if I need anything."

Everyone exited the room except for Hak. He gave her a deadpan stare. "Will you be alright here?"

"I'm fine Hak. Kija is just down the hall. Yoon shouldn't be long either. I will be okay."

"I'm heading into town then. I won't be gone longer than an hour." He came up to her seated on the chair and knelt down and gave her a light peck on the forehead, causing her to blush. "Be safe, princess." He walked out leaving a dazed and blushing Yona.

"…you too, Hak."

XVX

Shin-ah had never felt so insecure in his life. Here he stood, naked as birth except the small towel he wore on his waste and the blindfold he had on his eyes; which Zeno had tried to pry off him but he refused. He couldn't see but he had caught a glimpse before he put the cloth over his eyes of the water's location and knew exactly where everything was. He took a few steps so he was at the edge and heard some movement in the water below.

"Seiryuu, don't be afraid! It's not deep! If you need help swimming though; Zeno can show you how!"

Just hearing the voice of another sent him spiraling into reality and he almost bolted until..

SPLASH!

Zeno had reached up and grabbed his arm; pulling the blue-haired dragon in! He felt the cloth around his waste disappear and he knew it was floating in the water somewhere. He heard laughter from his right and felt his face heat up. Why was he laughing? He was cover waist-deep in the water so there was nothing to see, right? Right? He was startled once again by Zeno tackling him down to a sitting position on top of a large rock that was submerged in the water and straddling him there. If he hadn't been so panicked about being seen or his eyes being exposed; he might have found this a bit awkward. However, he also knew this was normal for Zeno's behavior. What happened next however really rattled him. Zeno's laughter had died down and he felt a pair of smooth hands move from his shoulders and around his neck. He shivered as he felt the other's breath upon his ear and heard him speak in barely a whisper.

"Zeno has a way to calm Seiryuu down…do you need Zeno's help?"

Whatever this feeling was; it was frightening. Shin-ah was a bit clueless but he wasn't a fool. This wasn't normal Zeno behavior. There was something else there and he knew what it was but was afraid to even think twice about it. At the same time though, he wanted it. He actually REALLY wanted it. He was frightened and excited at the same time. Although a big part of him wanted to push Zeno off and run away; against his better judgment, he simply nodded.

That was all Zeno needed.

A slight shift and the towel around Zeno's waist had come off and he aligned himself in such a way that his behind sat on top of Shin-ah's slowly growing erection. His own being sandwiched in between both of their stomachs. Slowly, he began a slow grinding pace and the moans began to spill out one another's mouths. There really was no going back now. Both dragons were engaging in a sexual act that neither one wanted to stop.

Shin-ah felt his head spinning almost more than when he first heard the voice when he encountered Yona. He was losing it fast and Zeno showed no sign of slowing down. It got to the point where Shin-ah had no choice but to grab onto the yellow dragon's hips to keep up.

Big, BIG mistake.

The moment his hands flew to the other's hips; Zeno let out a moan of a higher octave which sent all of Shin-ah's thoughts out…everything out…except what he could feel within 'another' region. His original plan was to slow Zeno's movements down but somehow wound up essentially helping the smaller dragon in an up and down motion. Whatever was left of his brain went to but one last thought…he could feel himself trying to get inside Zeno and it hurt so, soo bad he was afraid he would pass out from the pain unless he got in there. It was as if his pleading thoughts, if you called them 'thoughts'…more like 'instincts', were answered as Zeno leaned close once more and whispered in his ear again.

"Do you want me, Seiryuu? Would you like to be inside Zeno?"

'No' really wasn't an option…at all. This was some unattended need that had to be taken care of. That he never really knew he had. Instead of his usually nod; he took the question as permission and picked Zeno up, whom gave a squeak of surprise, and brought him down directly on his member. He heard a loud gasp escape from Zeno and was worried for a moment he had hurt his comrade. He almost lifted up the blindfold to check but stopped when he felt the other dragon began to slowly move. It was Shin-ah's turn to groan loudly now. The pleasure he felt earlier was nothing in comparison to this. He could feel Zeno flexing around him with every movement and it almost made him want to cry it felt so good. However, when Zeno's moans and voice reached his ears; it intensified the feeling. It scared him but it also made it all the more amazing.

"Mmm…Seiryuu…feels so good…inside…Zeno feels amazing.."

He could barely hear the yellow dragon's words as he felt his brain turn to mush and the sound seem to go out all around him. He was sure he heard someone crying out; whether it was him or Zeno, he didn't know. All he knew was those few seconds were full of pure pleasure and nothing else. Despite wearing a blindfold, he had found himself opening his eyes. He wondered when he had closed them? He was taken by surprise in that he felt Zeno simply lift himself off of his lap with ease. Shin-ah, once again, against his better judgment; lifted the corner of the blindfold and took a quick peak.

That quick glance changed everything and in that moment he saw Zeno retreating backwards, submerged in the water up to right below his nose (Shin-ah could still see the smile in his eyes despite not seeing his mouth); it was then he flashed back to every feeling of every moment he had just experienced with the yellow dragon and it sent a feeling of flutters within his abdomen. He was now able to put a face to every moment and part of him felt a little sad that he wasn't able to see everything due to his fear of exposing his eyes. A loud sound to his upper right followed by a familiar voice calling out.

"How long are you guys going to be in there? Yona hime-sama has been waiting on you guys! You should be ashamed for taking this long!" Another voice followed from behind that. He could tell this one was further away, almost as if it was coming from beyond the wooden fence that blocked the area.

"Kija, it's alright. If they are not done, I can wait a little longer. There are some shops I was thinking of visiting anyway."

"But! Hime-sama…"

SPLASH!

From the sound he guessed Zeno had jumped out of the water. "Zeno is done! Seiryuu and Zeno are going to eat anyways! Right Seiryuu?"

Shin-ah just sighed. At this point, how could he argue?

* * *

(to be continued)

AN: Aiming for a 3 (possibly 4) part chapter for this one. I fell in love with this series and with this certain unloved and over-looked pairing. I felt it needed to be noticed somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona…doesn't stop me from expressing my love for an unloved pairing! (Also may drop some Jae-ha/Kija hints as well as Hak/Yona)

(Part two! Enjoy!)

* * *

"See this line right here? This is my half and you better not cross it!"

Jae-ha stifled a chuckle at the expression on the bitter-looking white dragon. He really was an entertaining one. "Aww, but what if I get cold? You won't let me snuggle next to you?"

Kija's face turned an angry shade of red. "You can freeze for all I care!" He laid down and flipped over with what Jae-ha was sure was a small "humph!" His smirk widened.

"Ohhh well, I guess I should just go and snuggle with our dear master then. I mean, with Hak and Yoon in the other futon; she has to be pretty cold by herself, don't you agree? Kija flung upright sporting a look that could kill an army.

"If you even think about it…"

CRASH!

Zeno had jumped right next to Kija and began to bounce up and down like a little kid. "Yay! We're all sleeping together! Zeno is excited!" Kija pushed him off the futon by the face.

"This isn't a child's slumber party. We need to rest up if we are going to be leaving tomorrow. Also, your futon is over there with Shin-ah. We can't all fit on this!"

Zeno tilted his head and frowned. "But…we did fit in the tent together, yes?"

Kija sighed in frustration as Jae-ha sat down on the other side next to him and spoke. "What dear Kija-kun means is (the suffix added to his name earned yet another dirty look from the white dragon) that we are always uncomfortably cramped in that small tent on the road. This is our time to stretch out and relax now."

Zeno retreated over to his shared futon next to the blue-haired blindfolded man sitting by himself (Ao being in the other room with Yona) and turned back to the other two dragons across the room with a smile. "Zeno understands but Zeno would still rather be close together."

The smile he wore left a bit of saddened guilt with the other two whom exchanged glances. It was almost sometimes as if there was a bit of lonely aura that surrounded the yellow dragon. Kija started to form a bit of a guilty apology but was cut off by Jae-ha.

"Well we will all be sleeping together tomorrow night so don't worry. Besides, you have Shin-ah and he's almost worth two bodies I'm sure." He smirked as his own joke regarding Shin-ah's height and him being a bit taller than the rest of them. Zeno's smiled broadened and he figured both the joke and the idea of sleeping in the tent tomorrow was enough for the smaller dragon.

"Zeno understands! Good night everyone!"

Jae-ha then blew out the candle and responded a goodnight of his own. "Sleep well then my ugly comrades."

"I resent that!" Jae-ha smiled in the dark at the response from the flustered-sounding white dragon.

"And a special goodnight to you, dear Kija-kun."

"…shut-up and sleep!" The green dragon could tell from that response Kija was both too tired to argue and a bit flustered. He smiled as he drifted off. These were going to be some interesting dreams…

XVX

It was happening again. No, maybe if he held still…he would assume he's asleep and go away. Shin-ah felt his breath getting more labored as he felt a body straddling on top of him and two hands bracing themselves on his chest. He knew exactly who it was and all the feelings and memories from back at the hot spring were coming back. He could feel that feeling between his legs coming back to life…he was developing an erection and Zeno was purposely straddling it. A shift and he felt tendrils of gold hair brush his cheek as a quiet whisper tickled his ear.

"Zeno has been waiting all day for this moment. Zeno wants Seiryuu…very badly."

Shin-ah shivered as he felt Zeno pull back and he was almost certain his heart had stopped as he felt a pair of soft lips on top of his own. The sex had been one thing but kissing had brought it to a whole new level. It told him that the yellow dragon really meant it. He wanted him. The kiss deepened and Shin-ah could feel his member standing on full. The smaller dragon took advantage of that and lift his hips up enough to slide his white pants off as well as Shin-ah's. He straddled him once more and slid himself achingly slow onto Shin-ah's painfully hard member. He started a bit of a rocking motion and Shin-ah could hear him struggling to stifle moans. It then occurred to him; how could he forget they were sharing a room! In a panic, he reached his right hand up and covered the other dragons mouth. He must have startled him because he emitted a bit of squeak in which the sound went straight to Shin-ah's groin…causing him to harden even more if that was possible. For the first time since they had started this affair; the blue dragon spoke in but a whisper.

"We can't wake them up. We have to be quiet." He uncovered Zeno's mouth and even without the ability to see; he could almost feel the smile grazing the smaller dragon's lips. What was he thinking? He had no time to ask when the yellow dragon began to rock his hips once more and spoke in a harsh whisper through his movements.

"Your blindfold…Seiryuu…use it…"

Shin-ah had to try and clear his head and think what the other was trying to say but it was hard enough to even think simple things with the tight heat constricting his member. Zeno let out a quiet moan and then it hit him.

He wanted him to not only remove the blindfold off his eyes but to gag him too?! Once again, he spoke for the second time that night.

"I can't…I…"

"You…want Zeno quiet, yes? Zeno might scream, you know?"

Shin-ah had to stifle a moan of his own from that thought. He REALLY wanted to hear that but he also didn't want to get caught. Why did he need his blindfold anyway? He did have a headband he wore, didn't he? He couldn't even remember he was so far gone in lust. So, despite wanting to protest but lacking the willpower to do so; he closed his eyes, removed the blindfold and handed it to Zeno whom had stopped his movement long enough to tie around his mouth. Shin-ah remained eyes closed and just listened to the sounds of the cloth being shuffled and Zeno shifting above him. Another shift followed by the rocking movement that had Shin-ah's brain going numb and his member throbbing within the tight heat below. It wasn't the hurried feeling like before…this was slow, lovemaking and it had Shin-ah feeling like he was spiraling into the stars above. Had it been anyone else, any other time he would have never felt this bold at what he was about to do. He could feel himself coming to a close and he had to, he just HAD to get a look. Judging from the stifled moans through the cloth he was sure his lover (could he use that word now? Was it allowed?) was coming close as well. He broke his one rule and opened his eyes to watch the seen unfold and the beautiful creature above him come undone as both dragons swirled into a quiet yet amazing strong climax. Zeno had thrown his head back and closed his eyes during his climax while Shin-ah had his open and watching ever single exotic moment. It was the most erotically beautiful thing the blue dragon had ever experienced and he was certain at this point that he couldn't go back…

He was in love with Zeno.

Once both dragons had come down from the high (Shin-ah having closed his eyes before Zeno could catch a glimpse); Zeno slowly made his way off the other and collapsed next to him. Shin-ah was still working at catching his own breath when he felt a smaller body snuggle up next to his side. He made a bold move of his own and wrapped an arm around the smaller dragon. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep when he felt the tickle of breath for a final time that night on his ear.

"Sleep well, dear Seiryuu…"

* * *

AN: In case it hasn't been noticed; this really has no timeline but there are hints of future chapter spoilers I will drop up to chapter 101. I haven't decided whether I'm going to make one more chapter or two more but I guess we'll see. Til next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Final chapter in my three-part series. If you haven't already read it; I have another three-part taking place during the same time featuring the couple of Jae-ha and Kija. I'd suggest going to give it a look. Anyways, enjoy the ending to my fic, Azure Gold! :)

* * *

Also, huge spoilers in this one for the most recent chapters (101-102). I guess I'm starting to set a bit of a tentative timeline here. So don't read if you don't want it spoiled.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Jae-ha had one of the biggest, cheesiest grins on his face as he took in the scene before him. He had just climbed out of bed (who could sleep with that awful snoring that his white-haired bedmate was letting out?). Nobody, except the other two dragons across the room.

No surprise…after the night they had; they could probably sleep through anything.

Yep. Jae-ha wasn't oblivious to the noises he witnessed the night before. His 'so-called' dragon brothers were bumping uglies; and no, that actually wasn't a joke on their looks…though he did amuse the idea as a joke. In any case, it was pretty obvious by looking at the two now SOMETHING had happened. Shin-ah's arms were incasing Zeno, whose face was buried in the taller man's chest…and from the looks of it, though Jae-ha wasn't sure he wanted to double-check under their blanket and find out; both were near if not all in the raw. Now came the big question; be the nice guy and wake them up so they could be decent or get a kick out of Kija rising before them and bleeding out of his eye sockets while screaming like a young girl?

On second thought, Jae-ha wasn't sure if he wanted to be a therapist for life.

Slowly, he leaned in and shook both guys by the shoulders each. He went to Shin-ah first, who stirred, and for a moment; Jae-ha was certain he was going to see those eyes fly open but the taller man's stirring must have woken the other up and (Jae-ha could swear to himself that it was intentional) Zeno outstretched so that his arm conveniently collapsed right across Shin-ah's face and over his eyes. The blonde's eyes flew open and landed directly on the green-haired man standing with his arms folded and a bit of pity smile above them. He returned the grin with a wide oblivious one of his own and spoke in a soft and quiet voice (which Jae-ha was sure as to not wake anyone else still sleeping).

"Good morning."

Jae-ha's smirk broadened a bit. "Good morning indeed." He nodded towards the now awake blue dragon (it was pretty obvious since he had moved Zeno's arm, sat up and scrambled to cover his eyes with one hand while reaching for his tossed aside blindfold with the other). "I take it was a good night as well?"

The reactions were amusing to say the least. Shin-ah, eyes now covered, laid back down and pulled the blankets over his head due to embarrassment. Zeno however, sat up in full and closed his eyes, smiled and nodded repeatedly.

"We did. It was quite pleasant."

'Well I guess he has no shame'. Not that Jae-ha cared much. It was actually quite refreshing in its own way. He chuckled softly. "I'm sure. Though if I were the both of you; I'd keep it more discreet especially with certain guys you wind up sharing a room with." He nodded in the direction of the snoring white dragon. "Just a friendly reminder."

Zeno smiled once more and apparently this was Shin-ah's cue to start scrambling in the background for clothing. "Of course, we will keep it private from here on."

Despite the smile he wore; Jae-ha was sure Zeno would keep to his word for that. He almost had a protective aura about him in regards to the blue dragon. It really made him wonder how long had Zeno been drawn to or attached to the guy? Was it since they first met? Or maybe…?

"Well then, I suggest we all get ready to go. You get ready;" He motioned to Zeno, seeing as Shin-ah was already full dressed (quite comically so) "then we can wake this guy up." He motioned to the snoring white dragon. Zeno nodded and began to gather up his scattered clothing. Jae-ha took another look back towards Kija's direction.

Honestly, if there was one part of him that seemed more dragon then his hand; it was that horrid sound coming from his nose.

XVX

"We'll camp here."

Yona stood up abruptly from the spot she had sat down unexpectedly. "No! Hak, I'm fine, really! I can go on."

Rather than acknowledge her, he turned his head toward Yoon whom voiced his own response. "We still have a long ways to go until the next village. From what I hear, it's not quite as accommodating as the last one…they don't have much to offer. We would probably be best off to camp here." He turned to Yona. "You really shouldn't push yourself. I'm sure we could all use the rest anyways."

Yona sighed and nodded. "You're right Yoon, I apologize. We will rest here tonight then."

Yoon responded with a nod of his own. "I will cook then. I need firewood though and water. We should pitch the tent as well."

Yona smiled. "Hak and I can pitch the tent." Hak's ears perked at this.

"We can?"

Yona turned to him. "You will help me, will you not?"

Hak unfolded his arms and walked over to the large bundle that held their tent. "I suppose even I told you I could do this alone; you would refuse?"

Yona walked up to his side and looked him in the eye. "I would."

He smiled at her. "I guess I have no choice then. If the princess orders it; so be it." He gave her a pat on the head which had her pouting a bit. The moment was cut when Kija stepped in (almost comically breaking between Yona and Hak).

"Hime-sama, what should I…?"

Yona turned and smiled. "Kija, would you and Jae-ha go fetch some water for Yoon to cook with?" Kija frowned while Jae-ha contrasted with a smirk.

"Hime-sama, I really don't…" Kija was cut off with Jae-ha putting an arm around him and steering him away from the campsite.

"We better waste no time Kija-kun. The sooner we find water; the sooner dinner can get started."

After they left, Yona then turned her attention to the blue and gold dragons "Shin-ah, Zeno; can you both gather firewood?"

Zeno jumped up and grabbed Shin-ah by the hand. "Of course, Miss! Leave it to Zeno and Seiryuu! We will be back soon with firewood!" He then yanked a comically stiff Shin-ah off into the opposite direction that the other two had gone in almost skipping sort of fashion. Yona turned her attention then to Hak.

"Hak, we should get started on the tent."

He smiled. "Exactly what I was going to say."

Yoon looked up from the bag of food he was sorting through. "Just don't wear yourselves out on something so simple."

XVX

This was getting harder and harder.

The blue dragon looked down and the hand that held his own and back up at it's owner that was skipping happily. His heart skipped a beat. In such a short time, Zeno had become so special to him. He really did wonder if the yellow dragon felt the same. He wanted to ask him but fear was holding him back.

He wouldn't have to worry about that for long though when Zeno abruptly came to a halt; Shin-ah nearly smacking into the smaller dragon. He tilted his head and looked curiously at the back of the other dragon's head. Zeno spoke in a calm yet serious voice.

"Zeno knows what you are thinking…and you are right, Seiryuu. Zeno does care for you…a lot. However, you aren't Zeno's first." Shin-ah felt his stomach drop at this as Zeno turned around with a solemn expression on his face. "Zeno once loved another a lot like you…though they did not return Zeno's feelings." Much to Shin-ah's surprise; Zeno then reached out for the side of his face. "Take off your mask Seiryuu. Let Zeno see your face." Shin-ah merely pulled back and shook his head which Zeno broke into a smile and continued to reach out. "You can't hurt Zeno, this I promise."

What felt like hours and was only but a few minutes; Shin-ah slowly reach up and lifted his mask atop his head. His eyes remained close in which Zeno also voiced a say about.

"Your eyes, Seiryuu, let me see them…again."

Again? Had he seen them before? Or was he talking about the Seiryuu hundreds of years before him? He then felt a warm hand upon his cheek and a whisper in his ear.

"Please…Seiryuu. Just this once."

It was like he was in a trance and couldn't be broken out of if no matter how badly he wanted to say no; slowly, he lifted his eyelids and opened his eyes to the world before him.

It was the most beautiful world he could have seen.

There stood the person whom had stolen his heart in only such a short time, smiling at him. It was like his eyes had been sealed and covered in a glorious ray of sunshine…he couldn't feel darkness no matter how hard he tried. Was his curse broken? How was he staring back at him with no pain and just smiling? His thoughts were cut short when Zeno stepped up and his soft lips met his own. He felt himself get lost in that kiss. Nothing else seemed to matter. His curse, their mission to collect firewood, nothing. When Zeno pulled away; Shin-ah almost felt a sadness as if something was missing. The yellow dragon broke into a smile once more.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted. We should probably collect the firewood now. He turned and began to walk off and it was at that moment that Shin-ah felt the most brave he had ever felt. He reached for Zeno's shoulder and gripped it needingly.

"Wait…please."

Zeno turned around to face the blue dragon who didn't release his grip. "Seiryuu…" He let out a gasp of surprise when Shin-ah, for the first time; took the initiative and closed the gap between their lips once more. This kiss being the most needy out of all of them. Shin-ah kissed him as if it would be his last…not backing down. Zeno flinched when he felt his back hit something hard…most likely a tree. Shin-ah didn't release his grip as he kept him pinned only to pull back for air. Zeno took this time to speak up once more. "Firewood…" Another kiss. "…Seiryuu." Shin-ah pulled back enough to speak and take the gold dragon by surprise.

"Not now." Another kiss, this one a little deeper. "I want this, again, please." He lowered himself down to his knees in front of Zeno and placed both of his hands on the blonde's hips. Slowly he lifted his golden gaze and Zeno drew in a sharp breath. His eyes really were beautiful; and though he had seen them before, the fact that they were staring back at him in such a adoring manner seem to make them all the more amazing. It was something he had wish for for a long time and here he was, speechless, now that it was happening. Shin-ah spoke again, breaking Zeno from his thoughts.

"Please…may I?"

Zeno's lips broke into a soft smile. "You really are different from the other Seiryuu…Zeno wouldn't have it any other way. You…you mean a lot to Zeno."

Shin-ah took that as permission and instead of rising to kiss him (as Zeno had expected); he gave a tug on Zeno's belt and allowed his robe to fall open. It would have caused Zeno to reel back had he not had a tree behind him. Zeno blinked rapidly and voiced his concern.

"What…What are doing? Zeno is confused."

Shin-ah raised his gaze again and smiled knowingly. "Returning a favor." Zeno gave a squeak of surprise when Shin-ah then yanked his white pants down to his ankles, delved forward, and wrapped his lips around Zeno's member. This was NOT what Zeno had expected at all. He almost wasn't sure how he felt about it either. It was odd but yet, perhaps it because it was something no one had ever done for him? Despite his ability; he could feel just as anyone else. This didn't exclude pleasure. His thoughts were starting to become a blur as he slowly began to give in to the feeling. The feeling and thought of being dominated like this was frightening yet somehow, desirable. Maybe, just this once, he could accept the favor and allow himself to show a vulnerable side. Slowly, he reached his hands down and pushed the mask off the top of the blue dragon's head so as to be able to reach into his hair and grab a few short wisps.

That action itself earned a groan deep within the blue-haired man's chest and the rumble was sent throughout his mouth and the feeling onto Zeno who returned a moan of his own from the vibration. The sucking had increase and for a minute Zeno was afraid he was going to pass out from the pleasure. He began to slowly slump forward and his hands slid from Shin-ah's hair onto his shoulders as a means of support to hold himself upright. This was too much and if it went any further; he was sure he was going to fall..

One quick action and before Zeno knew it; he was on his back…the blue-haired man towering over him. The whole action had left him speechless as for the first time, it was Shin-ah who did the talking.

"Forgive me…Is this better?"

Zeno pressed his lips together…still a bit at loss for words but managed somewhat of a coherent sentence. "You don't need to…do this."

Zeno smiled softly and Shin-ah returned with one of his own. "I want to." With that, he enveloped Zeno's member into his mouth once more and Zeno cried out from it. It must have been the feeling of being on his back; he was able to relax and take in the feeling of pleasure a bit more. The suction increased with his moans and Zeno instinctively reached down into the man's hair once more. He tightened his grip and hung on for dear life and he could feel himself tumbling over the edge. He let out one last cry in the form of Shin-ah's true name as he spilled load after load into the blue dragon's mouth.

Going limp; he was vaguely aware that the blue haired man had pulled his pants back up for him and was making his way to lay down next to the out-of -breath blonde. He slowly snaked his arms around the yellow dragon's waist and nuzzled his golden hair. The action itself was enough to bring the yellow dragon to tears. Shin-ah noticed this and sat up with worry.

"What's wrong?"

Zeno sat up with him and shook his head; drying his eyes and smiling all the way through it. "No, it is fine. It's just…"

Shin-ah reached for Zeno's hands; causing the blonde to blink in surprise by the action. "I love you…Zeno."

That was the one thing Zeno had both dreaded and wanted to hear. It was that sentence that had a few more tears flow down his cheeks. He pulled his hands away and stood up, facing the opposite way as to hide his tears.

"Seiryuu…you know, there will come a day where you will have to leave Zeno."

"I wouldn't leave you." The voice behind him sounded determined and it broke his heart a little more. "You are my friend, and I love you."

Zeno laughed an empty laugh. "You will all leave Zeno one day. There will come a time where Zeno will be alone again." He was certain at this point it was apparent in his face that tears were threatening to burst out of his already reddened eyes. "Zeno asks but one favor; don't apologize for leaving. It isn't your fau…"

He was cut off by Shin-ah flinging his arms around him from behind and breathing heavily into golden mane. "No. I won't leave you. I know what it feels like to be left all alone. I won't watch one of my friends go through the same thing…especially not one I love so much." He turned Zeno in his arms to face him.

Zeno shook his head and smiled through tears. "Seiryuu…Zeno can't di.."

He embraced the blonde tightly once more; cutting him off. "You will go when I go…when everyone goes. Even if I have to tear out your heart and throw it into the depths of the ocean. You won't be left alone, Zeno." He emphasized his words by pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. Zeno let out the last round of his tears and buried his face into the taller man's chest.

"Oh…Se…Shin-ah…Zeno loves you too. Very, very much."

XVX

"What took you both so long?" Yoon puffed out his cheeks toward the blue dragon (mask now on), who was scratching the back of his head nervously and Zeno; whom was smiling broadly with his eyes close. "You both took just about as long if not longer than these two." He pointed in the direction of a classically smiling Jae-ha and a defeated looking Kija; who's bangs shrouded his eyes and slightly blushing face. "These guys, according to that one" He pointed to the calm-looking Jae-ha "got hopelessly lost. What's your story?"

Zeno clapped his hands together. "Zeno was too hungry; so we stopped rested. We found some fresh trout…and Zeno was better."

Yoon dropped his jaw at this. "You…ate raw fish?"

Zeno nodded. "It was really good! You should try it sometime."

Yoon shook his head "Whatever. I'll pass. Dinner will be ready soon, so don't go wondering off too far."

Everyone gathered around the campfire. Kija excused himself and Hak made a joke about him not being able to 'hold it'. He merely scoffed and disappeared. Nobody noticed the green dragon sneak off shortly after nor question it. Zeno cast his gaze across the campfire towards his new-found lover and smiled. He mouthed something and Shin-ah had no trouble at all knowing what it was.

'Thank you…Shin-ah…'

* * *

AN: This couple is now cannon! Lol, just kidding (though I wish I wasn't). I may down the road write more fics for these two since they deserve the love. I think I want to see more play out in the series though before I do. Thanks so much for reading! Spread the love of this pairing! It deserves it!3


End file.
